1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to housing connections, and more particularly to housing connections for aerospace applications such as in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional housings within gas turbine engines are bolted together. For example, forward and aft bearing housings can be bolted together with a circumferential series of bolts. In some applications space is provided between circumferentially adjacent bolts for pins and jumper tubes or other passages to pass through a bulkhead of each of the two housings to allow for passage of fluids such as air and oil. In designs where the bolts joining the housings and the jumper tubes occupy the same circumferential region of the interface between the two housings, design flexibility can be limited by the space needed for the jumper tubes, pins, and bolts.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved housing connections. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.